


Deer in the Headlights

by lovaeji



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Let's just see how this goes LOL, M/M, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovaeji/pseuds/lovaeji
Summary: The rain just got heavier as the night went on, hammering down on his car as it started to overtake the muffling noises from the radio. It was coming close to 11 pm, so the roads were almost empty and the paths were clear... almost, anyway.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 11





	Deer in the Headlights

Windscreen wipers screeching up against the glass, wiping away the rain to reveal a red traffic light that contrasted against the night sky. The car hummed quietly as the indicator ticked between the seconds. Slightly warm breezes rushed in from the open-air ducts, it was an awkward time for the weather tonight, humidity from the air outside, yet the rain kept it slightly colder than a normal summer night. 

The traffic lights eventually turned from red to green, and the humming sound was soon drawn to a complete as the car turned into a new road. A familiar road Sapnap knew all too well.   
It was too quiet in the apartment, with Dream off visiting his family in Florida, it felt a little too lonely. It let his mind wander elsewhere, to places he’s rather not come back to. A quiet night drive always took his mind off things, thankfully. The horizon between the roads and sky grew vast, a never-ending world as it felt; there was nothing like the sight of occasional streetlight illuminating the road ahead and twinkling stars disappearing into the horizons, it brang a homely feeling to him. 

The rain just got heavier as the night went on, hammering down on his car as it started to overtake the muffling noises from the radio. It was coming close to 11 pm, so the roads were almost empty and the paths were clear... almost, anyway. A distant figure was walking under the heavy rain, their hoodie pulled halfway up their body in a poor attempt to shelter themselves from the pelting rain, swaying a large duffle bag, so full it could barely zip up. Sapnap squinted in curiosity, wondering how or why someone was out this late and why in this weather.

He drove closer to the figure, they seemed to be going the opposite direction he was driving, which was a perfect opportunity to subtly interrogate what kind of psycho would be walking out this late like this. He upped his pace until the person’s face was visible within his vision, he... looked familiar, like a face from the past. The walker caught a glimpse of the car seemingly ‘following him’, Sapnap recognised this as an opportunity to slow down beside them. 

He rolled his car window down,

“Ah no thanks, I’m okay, sir!” The walker said with a shakey nod and a smile, immediately keen to up his walking speed. 

“W-Wait!” Sapnap called out “Are you okay...Karl?” His voice was uncertain, unsure if it was really his old classmate or just random off the street. The walker turned around, eyes widened as he carefully approached the car again. 

“Sap...nap?” He mumbled with hope,

“Oh, so it was you!” Sapnap’s voice immediately rose to confidence. “Man what are you doing out here, it’s almost midnight and the weather is wild!” 

Karl’s mouth began to shed a smile “I-“ before he could open his mouth, Sapnap interrupted again 

“Yo hold up. Come in man, you must be freezing your ass of out there!” He kindly offered, Karl’s smile opened, quickly rushed to the passenger side and slamming the door shut, dumping his wet, heavy bag between his legs.

“Sorry!” He huffed “Sorry for being drenched, your car is probably going to smell like wet dog for a little while now.” 

Sapnap chuckled “No worries dude, my roommate has his cat in here all the time, so it can’t smell any worse than those two combined,” he snarky remarked. Karl chuckled slightly “I guess.” He replied. 

-

“So uh, what’s the deal, my man? Why’re you out so late, in this shitstorm of a weather forecast?” 

Karl took his hoodie off, revealing a black undershirt which too had been soaked. “Ah y’know…” he started off with a sigh, “Had a fight with my landlord… Failed to pay my rent for over 6 months… Got evicted, the usual!” The sarcasm was clear in the tone of his voice, but Sapnap couldn’t help but express pure concern.

“Jesus Christ! How long have you been homeless?” 

“Only this morning. It was a long time coming ever since I lost my job at the café, so it was bound to happen.”, Karl’s tone of voice was way off than he last remembered him. In high school, he was one of the top dogs, but he was nice. Karl was a senior while Sapnap was still a sophomore, so they were never around each other too much, but they distantly knew each other through friends of friends. He looked older, too. Taller, and slimmer, yet defined… the soaked black undershirt made it too obvious. 

“Damn. Have you figured out what you’re gonna do?” Sapnap’s eyes kept on the road, coming to a slow stop as the traffic lights changed from green to yellow. 

“Now?” Karl tilted his head as he gazed out the window “Well I called my parents up but they’re out of town for the week, so it’s a bit of a struggle for the time being. I would use my car but.. had to sell that so I could pay for living.” Despite being upset, Karl’s tone managed to stay neutral, it was hard but he didn’t want to come across as if he wanted sympathy, nonetheless from someone who was younger and doing better off than he was.

There was silence between the two. Sapnap looked focusing on the road while Karl leaned his head up against the window. 

Sapnap broke the silence. “Why don’t I take you back to mine. My roommate is out for the week and I’m sure he won’t mind you staying for a few nights.” 

Karl looked at Sapnap, eyes widening “Huh? N-Nah I couldn’t do that.” He stammered, this was the complete opposite of what his tone was trying to convey. 

“C’mon man, it’s fine! I’ll just clean his room for you and you can sleep there for a few nights, it’s no issue!” 

Karl was hesitant, he knew this wasn’t right, but it was probably the safest option. He looked down at his soggy bag, carrying his now soggy clothes, There was no other option. “Alright, but I’ll be out by the end of the week, okay?”

“Of course.”


End file.
